


Dry Spell

by Cloudy_Serendipity



Category: Bucky Barnes - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Bucky ends your dry spell, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Mild Language, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:20:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudy_Serendipity/pseuds/Cloudy_Serendipity
Summary: You and Bucky end each other's dry spell.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Cloudy's Horniest Book Club Drunk Drabbles & Challenges





	Dry Spell

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Bucky x Reader for [@the-ss-horniest-book-club](https://tmblr.co/mXmlJDpvfv2gXkq-VWZylFw) under quarantine endless drabbles thingy. Filling a prompt from the wonderful @prunes-said-bucky I did split the prompt up to fit in with the pace of the scene, hope that’s ok. And hope you enjoy <3

“Shit!” Bucky hisses against your mouth as he bumps into your vanity. The clink and clatter of falling bottles and jars makes him wince but his lips never leave yours.

“S’ok.” You mumble with his lower lip between your teeth as you struggle to strip off your jacket. It’s black leather, just like his.

You’re both a chaos of sloppy kisses, fumbling hands and stumbling steps; a hurricane of horniness leaving a trail of destruction on its path to your bedroom. His hands are everywhere, and his kisses are searing, stirring in you a kind of needful lust that you hadn’t felt in ages. Even before your most recent dry spell.

You break the kiss long enough to shove his overly tight t-shirt up his gorgeous body and over his head. Your eyes raking over every taut muscle, ever ridge and cleft. Watching how his skin prickles with goosebumps and his nipples tighten.

“Jesus…” You groan, eyes flicking back up to his face once he’s free of his shirt.

“Like what you see, huh?” He’s smirking as he rushes back in to kiss you, fumbling with the buttons on your blouse.

“Mmm hmmm.” You nod, sliding your fingers into his hair as you ravage his mouth with yours. _God_ he tastes like heaven, nothing like anything you’d seen him eat or drink that night, but glorious in neutrality. It’s really quite addictive.

Blouse off and he’s palming your breasts through your bra. You really wished you’d worn something sexy but who knew a casual night with the guys from the office would yield a visit from “the A team”, or that Bucky even talk to you, let alone this. He didn’t seem to care though, thumbing and pinching your nipples lightly through the fabric until you were moaning and gasping.

The bra came off, unceremoniously tossed aside with his jeans and your trousers as you stumbled the last few steps to your bed where everything slows. You caress him through his shorts, rubbing and teasing his ridiculously hard length until his kisses on your neck still and he groans against your skin.

“Bucky?” You sigh as he slips his fingers under the waistband of your knickers.

“Yeah, darlin’?” He breathes against your skin.

**“I just want you to know…”**

“Mmmmm?” His fingers find your slit and he strokes you slowly, exploring.

**“I haven’t had sex in a very long time-”** you moan as he zones in on your sweet spot.

“Me neither, babe.” Bucky grips your hip to steady you as his fingers tease.

**“And I’ll probably cum as soon as it starts.”** You almost forgot what you were trying to say to him, you were lost in the feel of him stroking your clit. “Or before, even.”

Bucky chuckles, suddenly pushing a finger inside you. “Is that a bad thing?” He lifts his head to look at you before he inserts a second finger.

“Noooo.” You trail away into a low moan when Bucky curls his fingers inside you. “Not bad.” You gasp. “Just embarrassing.”

“No, darlin’. Embarrassing would be me finishing as soon as I got in there.” Bucky smirks as you practically melt against him, your hand on his crotch idle. “I mean, I’m probably going to have the opposite problem.” He chuckles again. “Too used to my own hand after decades of self-love.”

“Decades?” You regained some composure when Bucky withdrew his fingers and brought them to his mouth. Hooking your thumbs into the waistband of his shorts, you tugged them down. “I thought my dry spell was bad.”

Bucky falls back on your bed with a laugh when you push him. Climbing up, you straddle his legs and watch him as you take his cock in your hands.

“Looks like I’ve got some work to do, getting caught up.” He says and you smirk as you lean forward to place a kiss on his weeping tip. “Oh, darlin’…” he moans, eyes rolling back as you take him in your mouth.

Elation peaks as your inner goddess does a happy dance. You and Bucky Barnes are going to rock each other’s world and maybe, just maybe, you’ll never have a dry spell again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3 feel free to let me know what you think with kudos or a comment if you feel comfy doing so. You can also find me on Tumblr [@crushedbyhyperbole](https://crushedbyhyperbole.tumblr.com/) <3


End file.
